yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 5 Episode 24: Strong hearts
Participants *Keyth *Nora Haruko *Taig Faine Welcome to the Jungle Tasanagi: Heh.. man, that war stuff... isnt fun at all... The sound of explosions errupting violently outside of the buidling im in.. I lay there un able to move for... some odd reason. I could feel my heart beating.. throbbing in my chest. My body... heh.. dammit how bad did that explosion get me back there..? I managed to use my chin, and my arms to crawl to the other side of the room pushing my body up to watch the explosions people fighting like animals. I COughed my eyes rolling to the back of my head as i fell back hitting the ground. There was a large hole on the other side of the room that allowed me to see the whole city fighting in a blaze. A war..? Was this really a war... I coughed again gripping my chest and shaking my head as i closed my eyes.(( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kr8-E8may2Y)) A missle rocked the building i was in causing me to roll to the other side. I lay right infront of the giant hole in the room. A blurring wind began to blow my clothing as i saw a Helicopter approach me aiming its turrents at me. " Shit!" I said throwing my body to the right, all limp ness seemed like it was gone as i hauled ass down the hall way 50 calibur bullets ripping through the walls as i cotinued to run attempting to get to safe ground a window sat infront of me. Covering my face i threw my body out of it as i went flying out of the building the moment i rushed out, the whole building had started to collapse as i landed on the one next to it. I slid across the concerete Scrapping my arms up as i slid across the ground. The helicopter kept its focus on me as it began to chase me. Forcing me to leap from building to building pushing my body as hard as i could. I leaped over another ledge landing on a building again. I pushed myself up dodging gun-fire as i ran to the edge of the building. " GOTTA TIME THIS.. JUST RIGHT!" I said as i pushed myself forward i leaped off of the building in attempts to intercept the helicopters path just barely doging the blades as i landed on the side of it gripping tightly to the bars i'd pull myself up into the helicopter pulling my blade off my back as i fought the men inside. Slicing them up and then finally killing the pilot. (( Haha start at 3:24 on the music.)) Leaping out of the helicopter i was about 100 stories high as i drifted down to the earth into the middle of the battle field. I closed my eyes as i rushed down to the ground, tucking my body in so i'd began to flip over and over again. Soaring past helicopters and other air-crafts as i rushed to the ground Thinking about what the Afro'd samurai taught me i gripped my blade in my hands and pulled it across my side. As i slashed the blade down to the earth using a force like blast to make a crator into the roof top of a building which the rebound bounced my body back into the air by 6 feet then i hit the roof of the buidling breathing heavily.. the addrenaline rush finally dying down as i collapsed gasping for air... unable to move once again. YuiKiara: That morning, Nora left her office really not expecting things to be any better around the city. But she never expected them to become this bad either. She was sited against the side of her car, looking a bit beaten up. Her jacket, top and black pants ripped in a few places, her face a bit dirtied with dust from the ruble that had been blown up everywhere. A few scratches here and there. Life was good...life was hell. To launch an all out war like this in the city made most wonder "what the hell is going on!" Including herself. These bastards were not joking around, they really wanted to create a massacre. Sitting up slowly, Nora glanced over the hood of her now equally beaten up beauty. It was heartbreaking not to say the least, since she saved a lot to get it. But oh well. Her eyes surveyed the area when she noticed a helicopter going out of control over a building near by. A figure jumped out, causing an explosion within the rooftop before flying back and landing once more. The woman's eyes narrowed as she sat up fully now gazing at the building as the helicopter went in another direction before crashing. She raised her hand to her forehead to shield her eyes from the sun to see better, a hard gust of wind blowing against her frame which made her shiver lightly. Was that one of the assassins? She knew she had to go and investigate, even though inside, she was fearful with her low amount of ammo at hand. Risk was all part of the job though. Stepping around her car, she began walking towards the building, her hand taking the gun attacked at her belt off and held it at her side, her index finger on the trigger at ready if needed. Tasanagi: Tasanagi: I rested peacefully on the top of the building. my eyes low and my breathing was slow. I could feel my body starting to give out again. I pulled myself up fighting off all the pain i could muster. " That was... hell of a fall.." I said as i began crawling to the edge of the building. A Dead KPD Officer was on the building his radio dispatcher on his jacket still blaring with reports. " THE MYSTERIOUS ARMY HAS COMPLTELY AND ALMOST UTTERLY DESTORYED THE DISTRICT 2 AREA. ALL CIVILLIANS THAT WE HAVE MANGAGED TO MOVE, ARE NOW UNDERGROUND WHERE THE ASSASSIANS CANNOT FIND US. THE OLD LABATORY FOR THE AGENT KNOWN AS THOMAS FLINT IS THE HOLDING AREA. PLEASE, FOR ANYONEOUT THERE, PLEASE RETREAT TO THE SEWERS, OFFICERS ARE THERE TO SECURE THE SAFETY OF EVERYONE." The dispatcher phased out as i looked at the dead KPD officer.. a male, Dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes.. though they looked really bland right now. I sighed taking the pistol from the mans body and resting against the edge of the building my gun pointed at the door that would lead more assassians up here if they found me.. Anything that comes through that door... im blowing its head off. I was nervous... i wasnt a fan of gun, nor was i good at using them... but right now i doubt i'd miss. YuiKiara: Nora reached the building within 5 minutes and climbed the 10 flight of stairs slowly and quietly. Once she reached the door leading to the rooftop, she stopped and pressed her back against the wall next to it. She waited silently, listening for anyone around. Which in turn she heard the radio of one of her officers, warning all KPD's to move under ground. After the message, everything went silent. Was the man on the roof one of her men? if so, was he injured? Nora slowly opened the door and took out her badge, holding it out for the other person on the other side to see before coming in to view. She held her gun up and slowly appeared in the doorway just in case it was not one of her men. Her heart beat within her chest with such force it almost hurt. Tasanagi: Out of desperation the moment the badage was shown i fired at it, knocking it out of the persons hand but oddly enough the hand would no know damage. " SHOW YOURSELF.." I said holding the gun up... i think i was hit with some kind of posion when i was fighing down there my body was growing weaker by the minute. " STEP OUT FROM THE DOOR NOW! OR ILL SHOOT THROUGH THE DAMN THING..." I Said, my voice hoarse.. and scratchy. Even if that was a KPD... it could be an assassian trying to play me for a chump. My heart was beating slowly i could almost hear it... or... was it the person on the other side of the doors heart i was hearing instead. I felt the wind blow by, indicating how time seemed to stop for this very moment. I pushed myself up a bit gripping the gun now with both of my hands. My teeth gritted and eyes focused i looked like a wolf... backed into a corner. YuiKiara: Nora yelped when the badge was shot out of her hand which made her pull her hand back sharply. She shook her hand a bit and inspect it to make sure she was not shot. But as she heard the voice yell out from the other side, she could feel her heart almost jump in her throat. It could not be..possible. It was not him! It couldn't be him. He disappeared from the hospital almost a weak ago! And no one would find him in the city. Why of all places. Nora called back out. "It is officer Nora! Im coming out...dont shoot." She spoke as she threw her gun on the floor and kicked it from behind the door towards him on the other side. Then she stepped from behind with her hands raised. The breeze on the rooftop being a lot stronger than the one on the lower ground. It made her white locks wisp like crazy along with her now slightly ragged clothing. She lifted her gaze to look at the man near the ledge and as she caught sight of him, her heart really skipped a few more beats and her eye widened in amazement. Tasanagi: Keyths eyes peared out at the female as she made her way around to show herself. "Nora..." He said as his hand dropped sitting the pistol in the middle of his legs. He had blood on his face, infact it was leaking from the top of his head that streamed to the side of his face. Slashes along his chest and a few bullet nips on his legs. He actually smiled. "...Haha, fancy meeting you here huh lady.." He said giving her that same smug attitude that he usually did. He felt his legs go numb. " Hey... on this guys dispatcher... he said that the KPD should be under ground with the civillians... Get outta here... before you get yourself killed.." He said pulling himself up so he was standing on his two feet woobbling left to right a bit. " This..." He pushed himself over to her so that he was standing right infront of her, his body hovering over her sligtly shorter form. " Isnt your fight..." He said taking a deep breathe, a sharp one, it seemed like it was painful to do. His wild golden eyes boaring down into her own. YuiKiara: Nora felt herself tremble at the sight of Keyth. He was torn up pretty bad. She waned to rush at him and see if he was alright but...she was frozen in place. He spoke of the KPD officer that was now dead, and her attention turned to the body just for a moment. Her heart sank when she saw Andrew. She wanted to cry, but held back the tears. To feel joy and sadness at the same time, it was as if something within your chest was tearing the heart from inside out. As he stood and approached her, telling her that this was not her fight, that she would go now, it made her angry. The tears in her eye simple escaped down her cheek as she lifted her gaze to look up in his golden eyes now that he hovered over her frame. A glare passing her expression. When she spoke, her voice came out as a bit raspy, silent and angry. "You vanished from the hospital without a word to me for nearly a whole weak. Do you know..how long i looked for you? I was afraid you got kidnapped, or taken in a place and slaughtered. Or...just simply ran away. It took all i had to make the higher department not put a warrant out for you for running from your duties when they were not complete." She felt herself tremble as she lowered her head when she felt more tears coming. She brought her arm up and pressed it against her eye and patch. Covering them from him. "I would slap you right now! But seeing you in such a condition i cant bring myself to do it. I am a KPD officers for crying out loud...every threat to the city IS my fight!" She yelled out biting back a sob. Keeping her face hidden from him as she felt herself shiver. Breaking interfernce Tasanagi: " Nora..." I said with a low voice. My eyes focused on her own i brought my hand up to touch her face. Whipping the tears from her face. " Haha hey.. what did we talk about with these tears huh.." I smiled abit. " You dont ever have to worry about me.. I can handle myself just fine...Im not exactly normal.." I said, pressing my right hand gently on her cheek. " But.. i do feel alot better knowing... your ok.." I said with low eyes. " Well well..." Said a low voice (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jQoU0RI0VE)). " Seems as though we may have found the Pyschic boys... she fits the description almost perfectly said the Assassian with red hair. Taig, was his name. He had 10 men behind him. All equippted with guns and other weaponry in heavy armour the each of them. "...Tch..." I said as i took a step infront of her unsheathing my blade and pointing it out at the men. " She isnt the Pyschic..." I said in a gruff tone. " We dont know that..." Said the red-headed male. " She looks like her to me, with the looks we were given. If she isnt... i may take her back to the air-craft just to have fun with her anyways.." Said the male as he pulled his own blade from his back. " Who the fuck are you guys.." I said taking another step forward. The red headed male smirked pulling the weapon from his back completely as he tossed it between his fingers. " We... are the Grimoire.." He said tilting his head down abit it soon forming into a bow of some sort. " Sent and hired, by the Big man himself... " " And who the FUCK... is the big man.." The Red headed man smirked and then nodded his head. "God.." He said soon bursting out with laughter. I stood there a sick and angry expression on my face as i watched the bastard laugh his ass off. "...Ahhh.. Kill em, leave the girl alive i want to take her back to the big man.." He said as he began to walk behind the group of men as they approached with there weapons. I pushed Nora back with my right hand, looking over my shoulder at her. "....Go.. If this is your fight, then get the hell out of here so you can keep fighting.." I said pulling my blade up high. YuiKiara: Nora did not fight him as he lifted her head up, realizing how that laugh and goofy smile of his brought her so much comfort now. Slowly she was beginning to understand that she was starting to have feeling for this guy. But she couldn't bring herself to admit it. Was she lying to herself? She turned her head away a bit. But that is when a voice broke through their silence. A red haired man came in the clearing on the rooftop accompanied by 10 other men. Nora's eye widened as she felt herself tense up. Becoming extremely nervous. They looked nothing like mafia or yakuza. Assassins. And she had no backup! The red head spoke of her being the psych, which reminded her instantly of the male from a while back. Her voice seeming to echo in Nora's mind. "This wont be the last time.." Nora had to clench her fists and tense her muscles to keep from shaking. These guys were after that child...why...what business did they have with a teenage girl? Keyth instantly seemed to become alert and got in front of her, pushing her back. As the read head gave his orders, he turned and walked off and the others started to approach. She looked up at Keyth when he told her to run, that if she wanted to keep fighting, she was to escape. "You are missing a critical point here..." Nora soon spoke back to him "You are my responsibility...now that i found you, im not letting out out of my sight." Her expression turned in to a glare once more as the tears seemed to chase, a woman replacing the one fragile looking female from just moments before. She stepped out from behind him and dashed for her gun she had thrown earlier and took it in her right hand. Though at the same time she sort of lost her footing and fell on her side, but that did not stop her from shooting a round of bullets towards the unsuspecting men. Catching two off guard which got a few bullets implanted in their arms and legs. Tasanagi: I remained silent the moment she spoke of how I was her responsiblity now. Thats the second time shes mentioned that, and said it so openly. "...Your gonna make me go soft.." I said to her out of ther corner of my eye as she dashed over picking up her weapon she'd start to fire off at two of the soliders, making them divert there attention from me which gave me enough time to dash in and cut 4 of the men's legs and arms off with brutal and savage motions, i didnt want Nora to see this side of me... When im a monster like this. But it was either death.. or fight. I Managed to dodge a punch aiming towards my face, weaving to the right i gripped the attackers arm and stabbed my blade right through the arm. He screamed in agonizing pain as i booted him away with my right leg, my blade sliding through the arm like butter as it cut it in two slabs of flesh. 3 men were left they were rushing towards Nora with baton like weapons. before i could retailate i was struck in the back with a slash caushing me to fall forward but land with a roll, blood trickling from my back i gripped tightly to my blade as the red headed male stood infront of me with his own blade. " Heeeyyy.. you kinda remind me of that Keyome Tasanagi fella.. infact you even kinda look like the bastard.." Said the assassian as he took a few steps forward. "...I look like no one, I am my own man.." I said as i charged. Slashing my blade out to block a strike he sent out at me. If Nora looked she'd see the two of clashing blades over and over again in swift combat. YuiKiara: Nora Sat up a bit and winched at the fresh scrape on her upper arm. She saw Keyth jump right in to action as soon as the men was distracted, immobilizing 4 at once. Her eye widened in terror at the sight, feeling a shiver run down her spine as her breath was cut short. Never had she seen him in such a state of mind. He seemed furious and without mercy. Ready to kill anyone and anything in his path. For a moment, Nora was frightened. But she shook herself mentally, reminding herself of the old Keyth and telling herself that he was not in the wrong here. After all...the orders were shoot to kill, and in this case, slash to kill. They were the monsters, these assassins, they killed so many already and brought the city in to chaos. Keyth was doing right! She shook her head lightly, throwing away the sudden fear she felt just moments before as she got back to her feet. Just then though 3 men came charging at her with weapons raised. She raised her own gun to shoot them down but was only meet with the clicking sound of her trigger letting her know she ran out of bullets. Cursing under her breath, Nora threw her gun over the ledge and turned to dash towards a pile of ruble she caught from the corner of her eye. Seeing a metal pipe sticking up at the top. Wasting no time to grab it she turned just in time to block the attack from one of the men. Holding the pipe with both hands above her head as he hovered over her, bringing down his baton. Nora winched as the shock of the hit went through her hands and to her shoulders. But she kept it strong before lifting her right leg up high and kicking the guy in the stomach sending him back. With all the speed she could muster she turned around and smashed the pipe in another incoming man's face, hearing a "crack" sound emitted from him which indicated to her that she had broken his jaw. As the third one came at her, she dashed towards him and just within 4 feet of distance she used the pipe as leverage, implanting it within the pavement before throwing her body up and kicking the guy in the chest, sending him over the ledge of the rooftop where he would fall and either break a few bones, or simply snap his neck. She looked down as the male made contact with the pavement below and simply laid there, unmoving. He died. Nora was about to turn and look for Keyth when she felt a hard object hit her in the back, making her lose balance for a moment and fall foreword. But catching her footing she turned to look and see it was one of the males. She was about to swing her pipe at him once more. But that is when he took out a blade and cut the metal right in half. Nora's eye widened as she released a sharp gasp. He took that chance to do the same attack she had done to him and kick her in the chest, sending her flying back against the male with now a broken jaw, which grabbed her by the wrist and sharply twisted her arm behind her back, making her release a yelp of both pain and surprise. He forced her to her knees and using his other hand he forced her head down. Her white locks falling foreword over her shoulder as she took in a sharp breath. "You..assholes..." She growled, the second man laughing at her as he kicked her in the face to silence her. Nora's head turned then but she released no sound this time. Her eye slowly opened to look through her locks of hair towards Keyth whom was locked in combat with the redhead. Her bruised cheek now also bleeding lightly from the cut the man's shoe offered. Strong hearts Tasanagi: Locked in combat he turned his attention over to Nora which he saw fighting fairly well. He turned his head to the red headed assassian weaving an uncoming strike with a block of his blade only to parry him backwards and then slash down at his chest, the assassian blocked with his blade and kicked keyth away. Keyth landed in a roll and charged back at the man aiming for his feet but the assassian jumped high into the air dodging the strike. Keyth jumped back himself doing a flip as he landed on the ledge. The assassian was already on his trail as he slashed down at the feet of the boy as he landed. Keyth blocked the strike with his blade and then sent out 2 swift kicks towards the Assassians head knocking him back by 5 feet only for keyth to do a back flip and land on the assassians shoulders. His knees locked around the man's head. " AAUUUUUHHH!!" He twisted his body to the right cracking the assassians neck 'killing him'. Keyth hit the ground with a roll as he turned,(( (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4un7Jedpicg))) only to see Nora being forced down his expression went morbid. When the solider kicked her in the face his eyes went wide with horror he saw her head turn and all that flashed in his mind was that day his sister was slauthered by those men. The exact same way... His blood began to boil as he watched this take place. Veins starting to break across his face. " DONT... YOU FUCKING... TOUCH... HER!" He said as his eyes went a solid white his mouth gaping open, saliva straming from his mouth like some feral beast. " DONT.. YOU TOUCH HERRRRRRR!!!!!" He said shouting at the top of his lungs as he charged at the men, the moment he took off his body seemed to be moving in a blurr, a red aura burning itself around his body as he charged at the men with his blade held over to the side. He slashed the blade clean through one males torso slicing it right in half, right by the waist line. Doing a flip over the other one, he sliced the man's body right in half diagonally with an inhuman like strength. Turning around he'd see 6 more men flood the roof tops, the man he had killed had stood back up popping his neck in place. "... Ahh.. this is a live one... get em boys.." Keyth turned to the men and roared at them, it sounded similar to a lions beastily roar as he hovered over the girls body. " No ones... going... to touch her.." He said as his pure white eyes focused on the soliders. " NOONEEE!!" He said charging forward. It seemed like slow motion as he and the 6 men all charged at each at once. Once they met up, Keyth would easily break the mens bodies in half with his berserker strength, shouting each time he murdered one of the men. Killing them all in the most barbaric of ways. After slashing his way through all 6 of the men he was met with the red-headed male again who had his arms wide open for the boy as if inviting him in for a hug. " COME ON KID!!" he said shouting at the top of his. Keyth would tackle the man right off of the buidling falling right into the streets. As they fell Keyth managed to grip his hands around the man's neck turning him upside down and then wrapping his legs around his body. Forcing him to be in an upside pile drive postion. At this rate the assassians body would hit the ground head first. The impact would crack the assassians head like a pimple. When they hit the ground a loud BOOOOMMM!! Would errupt the area as he forced the man's head into the ground. An explosion occured the moment the assassian was killed. Seeming to be like some kind of last minute defense mechanism, it would force keyths body high into the air his eyes now closed as he gently drifted back down to the ground. At this rate if he wasnt caught before he hit the ground he'd possibly die. His body slowly drifting to the earth he'd hit the ground about a mile away from where Nora was. His body crashing into a car. All that could be heard from Nora's position was a light crash as Keyths body crashed into the car. YuiKiara: Nora did not even realize what was happening till something hot and sticky hit her cheek. When she looked up she was horrified to see one of the males cut right in half by an outraged Keyth. Her breath was instantly cut short as she felt herself tremble at the sight of the horror. The other male released her instantly and backed away before getting killed also. Nora fell on her bottom then, her heart racing within her chest as he mind replayed the image. A traumatic sight. However, she snapped out of it when she saw Keyth attack the redhead and take him down and over the rooftop. At that Nora jumped to her feet and rushed towards the rail grabbing hold of it as her eyes stared in pure horror down at the two. Keyth positioned the man to hit the ground head first, but an explosion sent him flying back and towards her car, in the exact spot she sat moments before before making contact with the pavement. Her blood ran cold right then, her mouth opening to speak, but instead she found herself yelling out. "KEEYTH!!!!!!!!" Her hands shook as she gripped the railing, turning her body away before dashing towards the door and down the stairs. Praying the whole time that he was alright. Begging the heavens to let him be alright. Tasanagi: He'd lay there. His eyes closed shut the sounds of bullets going off in the back ground began to fade as a memory of his began to replay in his mind... (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waFlPlzc8ac)) Flash back***** Keyth had been layin in the grass with his cousins playing a game of sorts when his mother came out from one of the town huts to kneel down and play along with him. They laughed together. one of the few times they ever did. After some time she took him back to the hut in the village laying her small child down within his bed. " Mom.. will i ever meet dad..?" SHe paused looking down at him. His mother a proud tribual woman sighed. And placed one hand on her hip. " Your father. Is.. " She looked out at the moon and then back at her child. "..." She'd smile and kneel down to him tapping him on his nose. " Your father is a great warrior, and a hero. Just like you..." The young boy smiled and gripped his mothers finger. " Will I be a great hero like papa mama?" She stood back up and walked to the end of the boys small shack of a home. " Your already a great Hero Keyth.. Good night my child." She said as she left out of the room. The young boy looked out of his window smiling brightly at the moon and then pretending to grab it. " Papa, one day... im gonna be a hero. Like you.." He said to himself as he snuggled his pillow falling sound asleep *** End of flash back**** He'd lay there... his eyes fluttering lightly, as if trying to wake himself back up. YuiKiara: Nora ran across the street and fell on her knees next to Keyth, looking down at him horrified. "H...Hey.." She began to speak, a tremble in her voice as she did. Her hand raising up to reach towards him, shaking. "Keyth...wake up...you can hear me..right?" She felt tears once more build up in her eye but she fought against them, knowing that tears would not help right now. Her fingers brushed over his head as she came closer to him. He was quiet for a long time, but she saw him breathing calmly, as if he was having a pleasant dream, a peaceful look on his face. As his eyes opened, she could not help but smile brightly, releasing a sob unconsciously. Leaning foreword she placed both her hands on his cheeks and lowered her head, pressing her forehead against his as her right eye stared in to his. "You know....you are the only guy in this whole wide world that i cried for so many times...i never cry...you bastard..." Tasanagi: Keyth smirked as she spoke out to him shaking his head. In a hoarse tone he reached his hand out to run his fingers gently across her face. " Haha.. hey... we've talked about this. The crying thing... just doesnt suit you haha." He said laughing a bit his eyes shut as he gave her the weak laugh. "...Did we win yet?" He said quietly as he took a deep breathe his body pretty banged up at this point. " See mom... maybe your right... about the hero thing.... after all.." He said finally drifting off into sleep. His body going limp in her arms as the male passed, he had been fighting for days straight. His body had given in to exhaution. Category:ARK5